Ghostly Intervention
by Mistress Ashley
Summary: FFA Larry/Joey - Joey gets a bit of ghostly intervention from a certain gay ghost. pre SLASH but not between Larry and Joey


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Friends.

**AN: **I wanted to try something different and a bit out there so I searched through the little used characters of the FFA. This started out in my mind as a Larry/Joey but it took on a life of its own once I began to type. I even managed to sneak in two pairings. _*Muhahahaha!*_

* * *

"You have to admit it sometime you know?" A voice from behind him said.

Joey jumped. At first he'd thought he was going crazy. If he admitted it to himself, he still kind of thought that but contrary to popular belief - he wasn't as dumb as he acted. He'd done some research after ignoring the man for the first few weeks. He'd run a search on the internet and found that there really _had _been a Larry Blaisdell and he really _had_ lived and died in Sunnydale. Joey had started to accept it after that. He had his very own gay ghost ... who kept trying to give him sex advice. "I don't know why you're talking about."

"Yeah, I've heard that before, too." Larry said with a sad smile. With a sigh, he decided to be blunt. "You've got the hots for him. Everyone knows it but the two of you and I think you deny it too much not to know. You can't lie to me. I've been where you are." Larry thought of Xander. He'd bullied him and chased after every girl that came within his sights just to deny it to himself. When he'd finally admitted it and started breaking down Xander's straight resistance he'd had to go and die. He didn't want that for Joey.

"You're wrong. We've been through this. I like girls." Joey stated slowly.

_*Why am I doing this again?_*, Larry thought. Larry leaned closer to whisper in Joey's ear. "So you don't think of kissing him? You don't want to feel his hands on you, to see what he tastes like?"

Joey's breathing sped up; his eyes drifted closed as his head tilted back.

"You just have to take him."

"No," he said breathily, shaking his head. He made a fast retreat from the bathroom.

Larry gave a frustrated groan.

----

For months to come Larry worked diligently on getting Joey to accept his feeling, if not admit them but nothing seemed to work. He'd get so close he could almost taste his reward and then Joey would close up tighter than a clam!

His escape came not from something he had done but from alcohol or maybe it was all his pushing that had made Joey drink so much? Either way Joey almost drank himself into a stupor in his favorite chair. He'd had to be helped to bed and it was perfect. _*I couldn't have done better even if I **had **planned it.*_

Larry watched, silent and invisible as Chandler came in the door, seeing Joey with a beer bottle in hand and a dopey look on his face, hurried over and dragged his friend out of the chair. He helped Joey stumbled his way to his room. Chandler sat Joey down on the bed while he rummaged through the drawers for something comfortable for his friend to wear to bed. He gave a soft cry of delight as he found it, turning quickly toward the bed only to gasp as he came face to face with Joey. He gave a started step backwards but only succeeded in ramming into the dresser.

The kiss took him by surprise. His eyes widened and his arms flailing but soon his hands found Joey's shoulders and for one agonizing second Larry thought he'd push Joey away but with a soft moan Chandler's eyes fluttered closed and his hands gripped tighter, pulling Joey closer as he gave into the kiss fully.

Larry grinned. The rest was up to them.

-----

It was done ... finally! He'd finally be able to move on but not before he got his promised visit. That was why he'd gone through this ghost councilor shit in the first place.

_*This was it*,_ Larry thought as within the blink of an eye he was somewhere else. It was a room, a small room and on the bed was a sight that almost brought Larry to tears. _*Has it really been that long?*_ The man asleep on the bed was older and much more worn than the last time Larry had seen him but no less handsome. _*More.*_

Larry ghosted around to the top of the bed, gazing down at the man. His eyes widened as he took in the eye patch, the brow furrowed even in sleep. Larry's hand reached out, grazing the patch and slid down the cheek. "What have they done to you?" He asked the silence of the darkened room, getting no answer.

Larry knew the basics of what was coming and he knew it would be bad; this man needed all the strength he could get. "Everything will work out as it's meant to, my love but it's going to hurt and you need to be strong." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon terse lips that softened as his light touch. It wasn't something he'd been given permission to do and he was sure if he'd asked he'd have been pulled back so fast his head would have spun but he couldn't let this go on the way it was. With this one kiss Larry bestowed the sleeping man with all the energy holding him to this plane, fading as he did so - it wasn't much but it would protect the man. He allowed himself to fade without protest - he was content and ready move to on.

Soon the room was empty but for the man on the bed who woke with a gasp; his wide eyes darting around the empty room. "Larry?" Xander whispered in disbelieving hope. There was no answer but for the knowledge in his heart. Xander returned to sleep with a smile.

_Fin_


End file.
